


Odaxelagnia (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Kisame likes to bite and his lover likes to be bitten.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame / OC, Hoshigaki Kisame / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 16





	Odaxelagnia (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 22: Biting

Sharing a sexual preference was always important. But sharing a kink...THAT was something special. Kisame remembered distinctly the first time he realized that he and Salacia shared a special one…

—

The pair of them were laying in the motel bed and kissing passionately. His hands wandering her half naked body while hers explored his. She moaned and kissed him roughly as he tweaked her nipple through the dark blue bra she wore. 

She knew he was considered evil. He wasn’t a stereotypical “good guy”...but she loved him for it. She loved everything about him and relished in their time together. Whenever he came through her village they spent at least one night together. 

He was kissing down her neck when he lost a bit of control and nibbled harshly at her collarbone. She moaned his name loudly and arched her back. He stared up at her pulling his face from her neck. Had she...enjoyed that?

She bit her lip and looked at him with wide eyes. She had never admitted how much his sharp, shark like teeth turned her on. And when he nibbled at her flesh it brought out her more animalistic nature. She gripped his dark blue hair and pulled her lover into a kiss. He growled and kissed her back. 

He pulled away and began to kiss down her body, dragging his teeth over her more sensitive skin. 

“Kisame…!” She gasped. 

He nipped at her breasts and she cried out his name again. How had he not realized before. His lovely getaway liked to be bitten. And it just so happens he liked to bite. 

He kissed down to her thighs and spread them apart. He kissed her inner thighs making her whimper. He was amazing at eating her out...but today it felt different...especially when he sank his teeth into her thigh...harder than she expected. She cried out. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. 

She was panting when he removed his mouth, “Was that okay?” He asked gently. 

“Yes.” She panted. 

He smirked and bit her other thigh. She squealed and bucked her hips. He pressed two large fingers into her dripping cunt making her squeal again. He began to curl and move them inside her velvet walls. She whimpered. 

He was going to make her cum from this. He would force it. 

He kept nipping and biting at her tender thighs, all while fingering her. She was panting and moaning and grinding against his fingers. He began to rub his thumb over her clit and she squealed his name louder than ever before as she came harder than ever before. He chucked and pulled his head away as he watched her face as he worked her through it. 

“W-wow…” She panted. 

He pecked her lips. This night was far from over…

**Author's Note:**

> I mean look at those teeth, how could I NOT have Kisame be the one for biting?!


End file.
